21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
Crusader
Crusaders '''or officially League of Crusaders''' (T'ua Xeng - ㄋㄉㄨㄚ ㄒㄥ) are said to be made of four individuals who would fight to restore balance back to the earth in the moment of the Crusade of the Sacred. They are made of up Immortality, Sanctuary, Bounty and Order. Their main beliefs are to remain order of the Spirit World as separated between the Heavens, Earth and Underworld. They are the key forces to the Forces of Light. They are the Night Watchers. They are an establishment that heavily cooperates with the Bureau of Paranormal Research. Their symbol is the face of a Crying Angel over the Crusade. * Immortality is counter to that of Death. * Sanctuary is the means to Conquest. * Bounty is the opposing force of Famine. * Order ends War. Gaokiuke is the Lord of Lies, and a supporter of the Crusade Kings. Her lies caused the Heavens (Crusade Kings) to go war with the Underworld (Puritans). The Crusaders * Roderick Demivore is the head leader of the Bureau of Paranormal Research, and the Crusaders. He has psionic forensic abilities in investigations. He is known as "Sanctuary". * Robin Hanta is a student with the gift to exorcise ghost and spirits. He is a master vampire hunter and marksmen. He is the "Witch Hunter", and the "Bounty" of the Four Guardians. * Teo Vaqueiro is the "Immortal" of the Four Guardians. His ability is immortality. He is brave, athletic, witty and courage, and believes in good and helping others. * Isa Samsara is a very stubborn man, believing in only helping himself. When the world needed him most, he eventually decides to join the Crusaders and becomes "Order". Civilians Civilians are people who supports the Crusaders, but are not official members. The Crusaders do not force people to be loyal to their factions, but supports their abilities and powers. Civilians often time volunteer to protect others. * Tsia Sia is another student that excels in what he calls "papermancy". He often uses Spirit Paper to fight back against Evil Spirits and Ghost, and is partnered up with Robin Hanta. * Miles Vincente Matisse is an agent of the BPR, and often is a mercenary for the Crusaders. He has slight telekinesis, but excels in cloaking and can phase through walls. He sometimes is gifted with clairvoyance. He eventually expands into Psionic & Pyromancy abilities. * Miller Van Vriese is tough, cocky, and is the main Tank of the BPR. He serves for the Crusaders, wanting to save everyone and orders for peace on both factions. His abilities are super strength and super healing. * Nina Teo also has slight telekinesis, and is an Overwatch for the BPR. * Seho has slight telekinesis, and sides with the Crusaders. * Monica Shiheu has an Omega ability to reverse universal time. She sides with the Crusaders after the Puritans forcefully uses her to distort Destiny to favor their cause. She is eventually protected by the BPR and a truce between Yin and Yang to ensure no one uses her abilities for either good or evil.Category:BPR Category:Factions Category:Sanctus Category:Crusaders